Juegos prohibidos
by ClaireR6
Summary: BL está de gira, todos alojados en un hotel. Hasta ahí todo normal pero, qué pasaría si cierto monje pervertido se hubiera colado para acosar a su amor platónico?


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡No!

- Venga cuñadín...

- ¡Que no!

- Vamos... No va a pasar nada...

- ¿Pretendes que me crea eso? Por fin salimos de gira junto a NG después de meses y meses esperándolo, y de pronto apareces tú como de la nada, Dios sabe como averiguando el hotel ¡Y encima pidiendo quedarte con Sakuma-san!

- Er... Sí, ¿y...?

- ¡¿Cómo que...?!

- ¡Shuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- Ryuichi apareció como un huracán abriendo la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera llamar, lanzándose en plancha encima del pelirrosa.

Tatsuha se quedó estático, ver esa situación tan cerca suyo hizo que su imaginación volara, no siendo precisamente Shuichi encima de quien caía el castaño...

- Sa... Sakuma-san... Me estás ahogando...- Atinó a decir el de ojos violetas bajo el asfixiante abrazo de su ídolo.

El vocalista de NG miró el rostro del pequeño, que empezaba a adquirir una tonalidad morada y lo dejó ir, poniéndose de pie con su habitual sonrisa tontorrona.

- ¡Uy! Jejeje... Gomen, es que Kumagoro te echaba de menos... ¿Te has enfadado no da?

- No, tranquilo... Creo que ya empiezo a acostumbrarme a esto...

- Ehm... Shu... ¿Ese no es el hermano monje de tu novio?- Preguntó mientras señalaba al susodicho, el cual estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

- Sí... Escapa ahora que puedes...

- ¡Eh!- Se quejó el joven Uesugi cuando logró articular algún sonido.

- Shu...- Sakuma estiró de la camiseta del pequeño cantante infantilmente, para después preguntarle en casi en un susurro.-...Kumagoro dice que si el hermano del novio de Shu-chan querrá jugar con nosotros... Estoo... ¿Cómo te llamabas?

- Ta... Tatsuha, me llamo Tatsuha y claro que quiero jugar con vosotros... jejeje...

- ¡Iiiih! ¿En que habitación estás Tatsu-kun?- Preguntó el vocalista de NG llevándose un dedo a la boca.

- Pueeees... ¡La verdad es que no tengo! Jejeje... Como acabo de llegar...

- ¡Oh! ¡Entonces te puedes quedar con Kuma-chan y Ryu-chan no da! Mi habitación es muy grande y me da miedo... Además Shu-chan no quiere quedarse a dormir conmigo por no sequé de Yuki-kun... ¿Tatsu-chan? ¡Tatsu-chan!

Demasiado tarde.

El moreno ya estaba en el suelo con una hemorragia nasal desde que Ryuichi le ofreció su habitación, murmurando frases incomprensibles.

- Yo no quiero saber nada de esto...- Replicó el pelirrosa mientras se alejaba de su "cuñadín".

- Jeje...- Reía el otro cantante mientras ponía su conejito sobre Tatsuha.- ¡Será divertido no da!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx *

- ¡Woooo! Así que esta es tu habitación, tenias razón ¡Es enorme!- Anunció sorprendido el joven Uesugi mientras por su mente pasaban otro tipo de pensamientos no muy acordes con esa faceta tan inocente que estaba intentando mostrar.

"Ejejeje... Seguro que tiene hasta jakuzzi..."

Mientras el moreno divagaba en su mundo de aberraciones y perversiones, alguien llamó a la puerta, haciendo que este esbozara una mueca un tanto molesta. No había podido estar a solas con su Ryuichi en todo el día, y seguro que quien llamaba era alguno de sus hermanos para echarle un sermón de tres horas...

- ¡Shu-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a jugar con nosotros?- El moreno escuchó hablar al vocalista de NG y cambió enseguida su expresión, sustituyéndola por otra un tanto más maliciosa.

- ¡Cuñadito! Hazle caso a Ryuichi y quédate a jugar, he traído unas cositas que seguro que te gustan...

- ¿Qué? ¡Ni loco! Solo he venido a asegurarme que Sakuma-san seguía vivo...

- ¡Bah! ¡No sabes divertirte! Pero te aseguro que un día de estos... Jeje... Cuando te pille te voy a...

- ¡Hasta mañana!- El pelirrosa no le dejó terminar y se despidió totalmente ruborizado.

- ¡Buenas noches, Shu-chan!- El cantante de ojos azules lo abrazó para susurrarle al oído inocentemente.- ...Tatsuha me da miedo... Me toca mucho...

- Tranquilo Sakuma-san, no creo que se atreva a hacerte nada...

- ¿Nada? ¿Nade de qué no da?

- De... Er... Nada, déjalo. Ehm... ¡Que duermas!... digo... ¡Que duermas bien!

- ¡Hasta mañana cuñadito!- Se oyó gritar al moreno.- ¡Dale caña a mi hermano! Jeje...

- Hn...- Gruñó Shuichi sonrojado a la vez que salía azotando la puerta con furia.

- ¡Jejejeje! ¡Pero si está hecho una fierecilla!

- ¿Fierecilla? ¿Caña? ¿Kumagoro, tú has entendido algo?- El vocalista estaba sentado en el suelo moviendo las patitas del muñeco como si este pudiera responderle.

En ese instante, el más joven vio una gran oportunidad, había imaginado y ensayado tantas veces esa situación que nada podía fallar.

- Vaya... ¿Quieres saberlo?- preguntó con voz insinuante viendo como el cantante lo miraba extrañado.- Digo, que si quieres averiguar lo que hacen Shuichi y Yuki.

- Uhhmmm... Pero Noriko dice que eso son cosas que hacen los novios, y nosotros no somos novios no da.

- Bobo... No hace falta ser novios para eso...- Argumentó el hermano Uesugi mientras se acercaba lentamente.

- Pero...

- Ssshhht... Verás como te gusta...

Tatsuha acorraló al cantante contra la pared, poniendo un brazo a cada lado para que no pudiera escapar. Se acercó a su rostro hasta que se mezclaron sus respiraciones, provocando en si mismo un leve cosquilleo en el estomago.

Cuando rozó sus labios con los suyos, provocó que el cantante sollozara en protesta, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Perfiló lentamente la comisura con la punta de la lengua, dejando los labios de su Dios húmedos e incitantes. Los atrapó y mordió suavemente, primero el inferior, y después el superior, para enseguida alejarse unos centímetros.

Durante unos segundos miró el rostro sofocado del vocalista, que abrió levemente los ojos mirándole suplicante. Ante aquella visión, el joven monje no pudo resistirlo más: la expresión infantil con un toque de sensualidad, los labios entreabiertos e insinuantes y los ojos... Esos ojos del azul más intenso que había visto en su vida...

Lo besó hambrientamente, colando la lengua en su boca cuando este la abrió por puro instinto. Acarició el interior de la desconocida cavidad, explorando y degustando su sabor, buscando después su lengua para enredarse con ella ávidamente. Le robó hasta el aire de los pulmones con unos actos salvajes y carnales, hasta el punto de tener que separarse para poder seguir respirando.

Vio los profundos ojos que lo miraban asustado, y que en ese momento le pareció que brillaban más que en cualquier otra ocasión, incluso más que en sus conciertos, donde siempre aparecía emocionado y exaltado, con esa mirada tan característica que solo él poseía.

- ¿Qué me dices ahora? ¿Ves como te ha gustado?- Susurró el más joven sensualmente.

- Mmm... Se siente raro...

- Si quieres lo volvemos a probar para que...

- ¡No!- Sakuma escapó y salió corriendo hacia el sofá, donde estaba Kumagoro.

El cantante se hizo una bolita acurrucándose en una esquina del sofá y abrazando posesivamente a su conejo.

- ¡Eh, va! ¡No te pongas así!- El más joven se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado mientras veía como agarraba al muñeco con mucha más fuerza.- Ryuichi...- Le acarició el pelo suavemente.- No te pongas así, venga...- Se fue acercando más hasta rodearlo pasando los brazos alrededor de su espalda.- Baka, solo ha sido un beso...

El vocalista se pegó instintivamente al cuerpo del otro, sintiendo como su calor lo reconfortaba. El moreno fue inclinándose hacia delante hasta acabar tumbado sobre el mayor, dejándolo de nuevo sin escapatoria.

Sakuma lo miró asustado, sabiéndose totalmente vulnerable ante aquel hombre y sus expertas y decididas manos que empezaron a despojarle de la camiseta. Sintió los suaves besos que Tatsuha repartía sobre su abdomen, ascendiendo hasta llegar a los pezones, que mordisqueó y pellizcó hasta hacer endurecer.

La prenda quedó fuera de combate cuando el más joven llegó a la tersa piel del cuello, probándola ansioso y dejando varias marcas moradas por la zona.

- Hmm... Tatsu-kun... ¿Qué haces?

- ¿No lo ves?

- Para... No me gusta este juego...

- ¿Estás seguro? Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo...- Susurró maliciosamente mientras palpaba la semi-erección del cantante que gimió ante el contacto.

- ¿Ves? Seguro que te molesta con estos pantalones tan apretados...- El moreno se los desabrochó lentamente, los bajó hasta las rodillas y fue a por la ropa interior. Jugó un buen rato con la goma de los boxers, mientras mordía suavemente uno de sus costados, provocando que se arqueara.

Por fin se decidió a dejar a la vista la ya completamente erección del miembro de NG, quedando fascinado y a la vez embriagado por la perfección de aquel cuerpo que ahora tenía a su entera disposición.

Abrió las piernas del cantante, mordiendo suavemente su muslo interno y haciéndolo sollozar, ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a rozar su sexo, relamiéndose antes de tragarlo por completo.

-¡Aaah!- Gimió el castaño al sentirse rodeado por aquella cálida boca, que ahora empezaba un pausado sube y baja dejando su erección embadurnada con saliva.

Ante los gemidos con los que su ídolo le obsequiaba, Tatsuha aumentó el ritmo notablemente, quedando extasiado por el hecho de estar probando el tan ansiado néctar de Sakuma. Degustó las escasas gotas que empezaban a brotar, ayudándose con una mano que lo sujetaba por la base.

Metió un par de dedos en la boca de Ryuichi, dejando que este los lamiera y mordisqueara, llevándolos después hasta su entrada, haciendo un poco de presión en ella y provocando que sus gemidos aumentaran.

Introdujo un par de ellos lentamente, sin desatender la palpitante erección, dejándolos inmóviles unos minutos para que se acostumbrase a la sensación. Dejó por un momento de lamer el miembro, dedicándole solo leves caricias, mirando atentamente cada gesto de su Dios cuando empezó a mover los dedos poco a poco.

Cuando creyó que ya estaba preparado, se introdujo en él, dejándose embriagar por el cálido pasaje en el que resbalaba perfectamente. Los ojos anegados en lágrimas del vocalista, mirándolo fijamente con un deje de miedo, hicieron crecer las ganas del joven Uesugi de poseer ese perfecto cuerpo que tanto había ansiado.

- Aaah... para... Tatsuha... hmm...- Susurró en tono suplicante cuando empezó a moverse dentro del cálido interior que lo acogía perfectamente.- ...Ya está bien... No quiero jugar más...

El monje lo miró unos instantes, para después seguir con las embestidas, ignorando por completo las suplicas del vocalista. Aumentó el ritmo, volviendo a acariciar suavemente la, ahora, dolorosa erección.

- Aaah... Ryu... ichi... eres... eres delicioso...- Logró decir el moreno entre sollozos, sintiéndose al limite.

Ante tal estado de éxtasis, el menor de los Uesugi aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, al igual que el de la mano que masajeaba el miembro del cantante, el cual se arqueó mientras se derramaba gracias a las placenteras caricias.

Al sentir las contracciones del cuerpo del mayor, el hermano de Eiri llegó al clímax bañando el estrecho interior con el perlado líquido.

Se miró la mano manchada del orgasmo consumido del vocalista, para después lamerla sensualmente dejándose embriagar por el néctar que tanto ansió probar y que ahora tenía tan a su alcance, que le pareció irreal.

Ryuichi lo miraba aún sin moverse un ápice, llorando y lamentándose por el doloroso "juego" en el que Tatsuha le obligó a participar.

- Voy a darme una ducha.- Anunció el más joven, levantándose del sofá como si nada.

Buscó sus pantalones, colocándoselos sin abrochar y dirigiéndose al baño de la gran suite, sin percatarse del cambio de expresión del cantante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx *

Se dejó inundar por la sensación del agua cayendo libremente por todo su cuerpo, trazando caminos descendentes y sinuosos. Casi ni pensaba, solo disfrutaba del momento, de la sensación que momentos antes había experimentado, de poder hacer suyo a su Dios.

Cerró los ojos aun teniendo la sensación de estar sintiendo la suave piel del vocalista contra la suya, sin percatarse del que se le acercaba lentamente por detrás.

Se giró al escuchar unos pasos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los brazos del mayor, estaban uno a cada lado de su cabeza, dejándolo arrinconado contra la pared sin escapatoria.

- Ry... Ryuichi... ¿Pero qué...?

- Ahora te voy a enseñar yo un juego muy... "entretenido"...- Susurró mientras lamía toda la longitud de su cuello descaradamente.

Enredó los dedos en el pelo negro del joven Uesugi, dando un brusco tirón para que ladeara la cabeza, y así poder seguir con su tarea.

- Hmm... ¡Ah! Ryu...- logró decir casi en un sollozo al sentir la lengua cálida y húmeda recorriéndolo.

- ¿Ryu? ¡Querrás decir Sakuma-san!- Anunció exigente para después morder la base del cuello del moreno.

- ¡Hmmmm! ¿Qu... Qué...?- empezó a balbucear desconcertado ante la actitud del otro.

- Gírate...- Susurró contra su oído, consiguiendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo el cuerpo de Tatsuha.

Sin mediar una sola palabra, al ver que el otro lo obedecía, lo cogió por los muslos y lo levantó, haciendo que por inercia se agarrara con fuerza al grifo, al notar que no tocaba el suelo. Antes de que le diera tiempo a quejarse, Ryuichi lo penetró profundamente sin siquiera previo aviso.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! - Se quejó el moreno cerrando fuertemente los ojos y arqueando todo su cuerpo. -. ¡Joder… que duele!

Sakuma empezó a moverse salvajemente en su interior, haciendo caso omiso de los quejidos y suplicas del otro, embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza y más profundamente.

Clavó las uñas en las caderas del menor de los Uesugi, sintiéndose al limite y enterrándose en él frenéticamente, viendo en el reflejo de las lozas su expresión de dolor. Una semi erección se hizo presente en el más joven, poco antes de que el vocalista se vaciara en su interior.

Salió de él, soltándole las piernas y haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio al estar de nuevo en el suelo.

Se posicionó unos segundos bajo el agua, limpiando los restos de sudor de su cuerpo y buscó a tientas el albornoz para salir de allí, dejando a Tatsuha con una ahora, dolorosa erección.

- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡Yo aún no he terminado!- Protestó al ver como el otro se anudaba el cinturón con la intención de irse.

- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Apáñatelas tu solo, que yo ahora estoy cansado.

Y dicho esto, desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de si, y dejando al otro desconcertado y con un "pequeño problema" que resolver...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx *

Salió de la ducha, casi sin prestar atención en secarse como es debido, y empezó a buscar al causante de que terminara en una de las peores situaciones de su vida.

Lo encontró tumbado en la cama, aún con el albornoz puesto, aunque más que tapar, lo que hacía era enseñar casi la totalidad de su cuerpo. Ryuichi le sonrió maliciosamente mientras jugaba traviesamente enredando el cinturón de la prenda entre sus dedos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te has quedado "a gusto"? - Dijo cínicamente mientras Tatsuha creía morir al ver su piel aún húmeda, tan a su alcance, tan incitante.

- ¡Eres un cabronazo! ¿Lo sabías?- Gritó enfadado cuando se recuperó del estado de shock que le causó ver a su ídolo en aquella posición.

- Vaya... Si no recuerdo mal, juraría que fuiste tu quien empezó con este "juego"... Creo que eres un mal perdedor Tatsuha-kun ¿O es que quieres la revancha?- Preguntó en tono claramente sarcástico.

El más joven estaba experimentando un cúmulo de sensaciones, ahora mismo no sabía si matar al cantante, o hacerle el amor hasta la saciedad.

- ¡¿Juego?! ¡¿Juego?! ¡Ahora te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine!- Gritó el moreno enfurecido, decantándose claramente por la segunda opción.

- ¿Tú? ¿Me vas a enseñar algo a mí? ¡Eso si hay que verlo!- Anunció viendo como el otro subía a la cama de un salto y lo miraba con lascivia.

Gateó sensualmente hasta posicionarse encima del de ojos azules, quedando a su misma altura e intentando desabrochar el cinturón de la prenda, que ahora mismo más que tapar estorbaba.

Sakuma empezó a hacer lentos y sensuales movimientos con las caderas, ocasionando que ambos sexos se encontraran en un placentero roce que hizo gemir al menor de los Uesugi.

Tomó sus labios en un salvaje arrebato con el que consiguió capturar y callar sus sollozos, explorando la húmeda cavidad con afán. Dos lenguas que jugaban a tomar el control en un acto carnal y desesperado por demostrar quien de los dos podía más.

El cantante despojó a Tatsuha de la toalla que llevaba enrollada en la cintura, para quedar los dos en igualdad de condiciones. Mordió suavemente uno de los pezones erectos del menor, aprovechando el momento para dar un giro a la situación y posicionarse él encima del otro.

Bajó por su pecho, succionando y dejándole marcas rojizas por todo el torso, hasta llegar al ombligo, con el que jugó y masajeó eróticamente. Miró con lascivia el miembro del moreno, que había despertado sin necesidad de caricia alguna y lo sujetó por la base, disponiéndose a tragarlo.

Sopló sobre la punta ya húmeda, logrando erizar el vello de todo el cuerpo del otro, que se arqueño ante la placentera sensación. Sakuma vio como levantaba las caderas buscando más contacto, ofreciéndoselo enseguida y metiéndolo por completo en su boca, quedándose inmóvil unos segundos.

Un lento y sensual sube y baja, hizo estremecerse al más joven, sintiendo múltiples corrientes eléctricas recorriendo la totalidad de su cuerpo.

- Aaah... Hmm... Ryu... Ichi…- El monje enredó los dedos en el pelo del otro, marcándole un rimo mucho más rápido hasta saberse al limite.

El cantante llevó un par de dedos hasta la entrada de Tatsuha, haciendo una leve presión con la intención de entrar, mientras sentía como este se vaciaba en su boca, llenándolo con su sabor.

Introdujo los dos dedos en el interior del pequeño de los Uesugi, provocando que sus gemidos fueran mucho más roncos e incitantes. Los movió despacio, dilatando el estrecho pasaje, facilitando la posterior penetración.

- ¿Qué decías que me ibas a enseñar, Tatsuha-kun?- Preguntó maliciosamente mientras jugueteaba con los testículos.

- Yo... Yo te... ¡Aaaaaah!- La entrada de un tercer dedo causó en él un dolor placentero que pronto hizo que su miembro volviera a despertar.

- Date la vuelta.- Dijo demandante, sacando los dedos de dentro del chico y dedicando leves caricias a su propia erección.

El moreno obedeció sin siquiera protestar, aquello le estaba gustando demasiado como para echarlo a perder como hacía siempre. Se colocó a cuatro patas, girando la cabeza para encarar la deliciosa vista del gran Ryuichi Sakuma masturbándose.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la punta del miembro del vocalista haciendo presión en su entrada, intentando enterrarse en ella.

Poco a poco fue adentrándose en el estrecho y cálido pasaje del monje, sintiendo como éste lo acogía perfectamente, cerrando los ojos ante la agradable sensación que todo ello le brindaba.

Un ligero balanceo de caderas, le hizo entender que empezara a moverse, cosa que no dudó a hacer, empezando a embestir lentamente en aquel interior donde deseaba perderse.

- Hmm... Ryuichi... más... más rápido...- Logró mascullar el mas joven, siendo obedecido casi al instante.

El vocalista de NG, además de aumentar el ritmo, empezó a acariciar la rezumante erección del otro, haciéndolo sentir otra vez al borde del clímax.

Un fuerte calor azotando la totalidad de su cuerpo, le avisó que en unos momentos, llegaría su orgasmo, bañando el interior con el caliente líquido, y provocando que el otro también manchara su mano en ese mismo instante, contrayéndose e intensificando aún más el momento.

Salió lentamente del cálido pasaje, recostándose al lado del moreno; mirándolo con autosuficiencia y apartando un mechón de pelo negro pegado a su frente.

- ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que enseñar?- Preguntó entre risas, viendo como el otro esbozaba una expresión d venganza.

- Ahora verás...- Retomó posiciones, quedando encima del otro como si las fuerzas le hubieran vuelto de repente, más activas que nunca.

Buscó con la mirada sus pantalones, encontrándolos enseguida y haciéndose con el cinturón que se había quedado en ellos. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakuma, intentando adivinar lo que en esos momentos pasaba por la mente del más joven.

Volvió sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas del cantante, pasando el frío metal de la hebilla por su torso, haciendo que se estremeciera. Le subió las manos hasta la altura del cabezal, aferrándolas a éste con el cinturón e inmovilizándolo.

- Veamos que juego puedo enseñarte ahora...- Dijo con prepotencia, relamiéndose los labios.- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Pero para ese juego... Necesitamos "juguetitos"... Espérame aquí sin moverte!- Finalizó saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

- ¡Tranquilo! ¡Aunque quisiera no podría!- Gritó con cierto aire sarcástico desde la cama.

Volvió enseguida con la pequeña mochila que había llevado siempre consigo desde que llegó. La abrió esbozando una expresión lasciva, empezando a rebuscar en ella mientras se iba aproximando al vocalista.

- ¿Alguna vez te han enseñado las múltiples utilidades de una vela?- Preguntó sacando una y moviéndola cual trofeo.

- Intenta sorprenderme...- Respondió el otro haciéndose el indiferente, aunque en realidad se moría de ganas por saber lo que le esperaba.

Encendió la vela y la dejó sobre la mesilla justo al lado de la cama, acariciando levemente los costados del componente de NG y provocándole con ello un placentero cosquilleo que lo hizo estremecer. Mordisqueó y pellizcó sus pezones, dejándolos mucho más sensibles a la vez que arañaba suavemente la piel de su torso.

Cuando consiguió dejar la zona más receptiva, cogió la vela y, ladeándola ligeramente, dejó caer unas gotas de cera caliente sobre su pecho.

- ¡Aaah!... Tatsuha...- Gimió arqueando todo su cuerpo ante el contacto con el tibio líquido.

El más joven derramó algo más sobre sus pezones, bajando después dejando un rastro de cera hasta llegar a sus ingles.

- ¿Qué? Me dirás que no te gusta...- Susurró el moreno contra su oído.

- Hmm... Sí, pero... Desátame, me estoy haciendo polvo las muñecas...- Se quejó haciendo que la vista del otro se centrara en sus brazos enrojecidos.

Se apresuró en desatarlo, aflojando el agarre hasta que las manos pudieron salir sin esfuerzo.

- Gran error...

- ¿Eh?- todo alrededor del joven monje fue muy rápido. Tanto, que cuando pudo reaccionar, él mismo estaba atado del mismo modo en que Ryuichi lo había estado momentos antes.- ¡¿Pero qué...?!

- Vamos a ver si hay algo interesante en esta mochila...- Dijo el vocalista abriendo la misma y empezando a rebuscar ante la expresión de incredulidad del otro.- ... Vaya, esto sí que me gusta...

Sacó un vibrador esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa y mirando con lascivia al menor de los Uesugi. Subió a la cama y gateando se fue acercando al chico, empuñando el "aparato" a modo de cuchillo.

- O... Oye... Qué... ¿Qué estás pensando? Esa cara de psicópata no me gusta nada...- Se quejó el moreno intentando liberar sus manos con nerviosismo.

- ¡Nah! Ahora veremos quién va a enseñar a quién...

- Sinceramente, no creo que esto sea una buena ide... ¡Aaaaaaaah!- La lengua de Sakuma haciendo presión en su entrada lo sobresaltó.

Resbaló sin problema con la ayuda de un dedo, acariciando y lubricando el aterciopelado interior, provocando que el cuerpo del más joven fuera recorrido por placenteras corrientes eléctricas.

Cuando creyó que ya estaba preparado, paró toda acción y dirigió el juguetito amenazando con entrar.

- Tranquilízate... Si te pones así ahora no vas a aguantar lo que tengo pensado para luego...- Dijo el cantante mientras introducía con cuidado el vibrador en el interior del chico.

Tatsuha sollozó al sentirse invadido por el aparato, sobretodo cuando, una vez dentro, acompañando a los movimientos que hacía Ryuichi, una ligera vibración le hizo estremecer.

El vocalista hizo varias embestidas con el juguetito, alternando con movimientos circulares, que al otro le resultaron algo molestos.

- Hmm... No hagas eso... Se siente raro...- Masculló el moreno retorciéndose ante la sensación.

- Así será más fácil después...- Argumentó el cantante de NG mientras seguía con su tarea.

De repente, la vibración cesó. Dejó el aparato totalmente quieto en el interior del muchacho y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Sobretodo ahora no te tenses si no quieres que te duela Tatsuha...- Le avisó colocándose entre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡No estarás pensando en...!

- Sshht... Relájate o no podré entrar...- Dijo moviendo un poco el vibrador y haciéndose espacio para entrar en él.

Hizo un poco de presión, entrando con cuidado y muy lentamente en aquel interior que ahora tan bien conocía.

- Aaah... Duele...- Se quejó el moreno contrayéndose involuntariamente.

- Te estás tensando tanto que me duele hasta a mí, así que tranquilízate porque ahora no pienso dejarlo a medias, pase lo que pase.- Anunció con una mueca de dolor a la vez que hacía un poco más de fuerza consiguiendo entrar más profundamente.

Poco a poco logró enterrarse en él, quedándose inmóvil unos minutos.

- ¿Estás bien Tatsuha?- Preguntó al ver al más joven con los ojos cerrados muy fuerte y una expresión sofocada.

- S... Sí...- Respondió abriendo sutilmente los ojos para mirarlo.

- Voy a moverme... ¿Estás preparado?- Dijo acercándose a su rostro y besándolo suavemente.

- Creo que sí... Hazlo ya...

Ryuichi empezó con un leve balanceo de caderas, resbalando casi con dificultad por el estrecho interior, acelerando gradualmente hasta alcanzar un ritmo cómodo para los dos.

- Aaah... Ryuichi...- Gimió el más joven arqueándose completamente.

- Hmmm... Te... ¿Te duele?- Preguntó mientras se enterraba en él, cada vez con más fuerza.

- Sí... ¡Ah!... Pero no pares...

- Eres un... Un completo pervertido, Tatsu-kun...- Dijo el vocalista embistiéndolo más profundamente.

- Hmmm... No es nada que no supieras de antemano...- Respondió revolviendo todo su cuerpo por la impotencia que le causaba el agarre.

Sakuma jugueteó con los testículos del chico, arrancándole unos gemidos más roncos y desesperados.

Tanto uno como el otro, empezaron a sentirse al límite, aumentando notablemente la fuerza de las embestidas y acariciando la erección del joven monje al mismo ritmo.

En pocos segundos, Tatsuha bañó la mano del componente de NG con su esencia, contrayéndose y precipitando también el orgasmo del otro, que llenó su interior con el caliente líquido.

Salió de él con cuidado, sacando después el vibrador y liberando por último sus manos, dejándolo recuperando fuerzas sin moverse.

El joven Uesugi se apartó un mechón pegado a su frente por el sudor, dejando ver su rostro sofocado mientras miraba al mayor, que esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sin decir nada, el cantante salió hasta el sofá donde se encontraba Kumagoro, volviendo después con cara de no haber roto un plato y con el conejo entre los brazos.

- Tatsu-chan...- Lo llamó casi en un susurro con la expresión más dulce que podía poner.

- ¿Hn?- Respondió con un gemido dirigiendo la mirada hacia él con curiosidad.

- Creo que a Kumagoro aún no le ha quedado muy claro lo que hace Shu-chan con su novio... ¿Me lo puedes volver a enseñar?

De repente las fuerzas volvieron a llenar el cuerpo del menor, que se levantó de un salto con expresión de extrema felicidad.

- ….¡Claro!


End file.
